


The OTP of OTPs

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Shipping, monster reader, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: Y/N had been running with the Winchesters for a couple years when they met Becky Rosen. She proceeds to let them know about some rather interesting information from the chat rooms.





	The OTP of OTPs

_ November 15th, 2007 _

“Sam, duck, now!” Dean yelled, hitting the dirt himself when the knife embedded itself into the wood where he had just been standing. 

Sam hit the dirt as well, yelping in pain when the knife nicked his shoulder, ripping his jacket and shirt and showing the now bloody skin underneath. 

“What the hell do you want?” Dean shouted from his place on the floor. 

The boot steps got closer, the heel becoming more distinct from the main part of the shoe. 

_ Has to be a woman,  _ Dean though, gripping his machete more tightly as he looked under the dirty tablecloth at the feet that were coming into view. Well, the combat boots. 

“I want to know who the two hunters are that were so stupid as to try and sneak into a vampire nest when they are all still awake and trying to stalk these hunters,” the woman’s voice said. “Luckily, I managed to take them out.”

Dean listened for any sound, praying that Sam wouldn’t move or reveal himself. But his prayers went unanswered. Sam stood and the boots turned in the direction of his brother. 

Grumbling, Dean stood up as well, staring down the figure in all black who had nearly attack him. He left his machete on the ground, pulling out his gun and cocking it.

This woman was almost his height and he couldn’t see any features clearly yet because most of her face was hidden by a cowl. A bloody machete was clutched in her right hand and she was watching Sam with a cocked head.

“Who are you?” Dean asked first, leveling his gun at her head as she spun around to face him.

“I’m Y/N,” she said, pulling the cowl off and letting her hair go loose. “Nice to meet you.”

Dean almost didn’t reply when he saw your face for the first time. It felt like the whole world froze and he had to swallow painfully to go back to reality.

“Dean Winchester,” he introduced, shaking her hand firmly. 

Then she bared her teeth in a grin, revealing thick werewolf fangs and Dean knew that his love life had just become even more delicately balanced.

* * *

“Seriously? You like Sam over me?” Dean asked, aghast.

Becky nodded, looking deadly serious as she kept her hand on Sam’s chest. “I would never want to get in the way of the OTP of OTP’s,” she said solemnly, looking between the two of you. 

“What?” Dean asked, looking like he swallowed a fly.

“Y/N and Dean?” Becky said, giving the two of you a surprised look. “You know, the ship Beauty and the Beast? The loyal to a fault hunter and his kickass best friend who happens to be something he hunts?”

You and Dean looked at each other, deeply confused and concerned with what Becky was saying. A ship, what the hell was that?

“Oh come on,” she said, exasperated. “I had an hour long argument with someone online about your compatibility. You two have got to be hooking up.”

You and Dean immediately looked at each other, instantly comprehending what that meant and being shocked that she would even say that. Both of you cut each other off constantly in your haste to protest her comment.

“No,” you said first. 

“Absolutely not,” Dean agreed, shaking his head firmly. 

“We’re just friends,” you said next, looking to Dean for support.

“Best friends,” he correct, nodding in agreement with you.

“Like I would ever-” you continued, feeling a blush rising on your face.

“Not my type,” Dean said, in that voice that you knew meant that he was lying.

“Even if he’s totally my type,” you said offhandedly, not even really comprehending that you’d said it. 

“Out of my league,” Dean commented, making you look sharply at him in surprise. 

“You think that I’m out of your league?” you asked him, confused now. 

“I’m your type?” Dean asked, equally shocked and confused. 

Becky was staring at the pair of you, a jaw-dropped awe-struck look on her face. 

“Oh. Em. Gee,” she said, squealing and finally taking her hand off of Sam. “This is like something out of my fanfictions!”

She grabbed Sam’s hand while you two were staring at each other in shock and dragged him forcefully out of the room, though he protested. 

“Let’s leave them alone,” she said secretively, shutting the motel room after them.


End file.
